Misunderstanding
by Female Phenom
Summary: My attempt at a Hardyz fic (but don't hold that against it!) How can a simple misunderstanding have such a huge impact on life?*a rather long chap 4 up* WARNING That chapter has quite a buit of swearing!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (yet mwhahaha)  
  
a/nCan you believe it? I have written a Hardy fic! Its unbelievable! But supply and demand, and all that! Its not your average Hardy fic though so it is still worth the read if you don't like them (I don't)  
  
*Flashback*  
  
To the casual observer she was a young woman struggling to open her door. Her flustered, worried expression could be credited to lack of time or some other inconsequential reason. As for the pause on opening the door, taken as she leant against it and took a deep shaking breath,that could have been just relief the door finally opened. Only she would know that she had been praying the door would fail to open, to give her an excuse to avoid the issue that desperately needed addressing. Despite Amy's sweet reassurance she was still scared stiff. She finally entered, quietly clicked the front door shut and proceeded to tip toe across her open plan flat, towards her bathroom, which was open just enough to see the her boyfriends bare back, bent over the bath. She paused a moment to take in the soft, pale skin turned towards her and inwardly groaned, How could she turn his world upside down? She began to creep closer. As she reached the doorway she paused, leaning against the frame, and she heard the sound of his voice, barely audible over the sound of the water rushing from the taps. At first she thought that he was singing to himself or maybe composing poetry out loud, things he was prone to doing. However the longer she stood there she realised the sounds that were entering her ears, Was a one sided conversation, and that he held in his hand a cell phone. "Okay sugar, Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow.Yeap I can't wait either" With this he ended the call and rose from his seat on the bath. He turned to finish undressing and caught sight of his girlfriends back hastily walking away from him. When he called her back he saw an undeniable hint of fear in her eyes, though she wore an emotionless mask for an expression. He immediately knew there was something wrong, not something trivial either "Babe?" he asked worriedly, wondering what caused her to be so upset. Momentarily he wondered how much she had heard from his phone conversation, but if she had too much, she wouldn't be this upset would she?  
  
June 6th - After Smackdown  
  
Charity Fallow checked her watch and muttered angrily. She knew enough about the WWE and its employees to know how long it took for them to get ready and leave, but her intended associate was still nowhere to be seen. Another smug rookie walked past and shot her an arrogant smile. She flipped him the finger and gave him a look that could kill at ten paces 'Why do they all think I'm a groupie?' She asked herself, looking down at her attire. Sure, she wasn't dressed like a slob but really! She hugged her long black coat around her, shivering slightly, not from cold but from boredom. She mentally willed him to get his ass out here, anxiously checking for other less savoury appearances. She heard the sound of heavy, quick footsteps behind her and she simultaneously spun round and jumped back. He barely even glanced at her before he said "I don't do ring rats!" and made ready to go. She laid an soft hand on his arm and replied "Good, neither do I" she spat "and I'm offended you would even suggest it!" This caused him to look up at her and a look of deep-seated recognition appeared on his face. "Charity? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to speak to you"  
  
"Weren't you with those bratty."  
  
"Were, past tense"  
  
"Would explain why haven't seen you in so long, Why aren't you.?"  
  
"That's another story for another time" she muttered "So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you, and before we get back where we started its not that kind of proposition!" She replied. At this point another superstar walked up past them, making sure to keep away from them, or moreover, him. Charity sighed "Can we discuss this somewhere more, discreet?" She asked "I don't want them to know I've been here! Too many questions" "Erm, do you live in town?"  
  
"Nah, I'm here specially, staying in a hotel, made sure it was the same one as you!"  
  
"In which case, let me offer you a lift there!" The Undertaker grinned and started the engine of his rented Harley. Charity smiled back and swung her leg over the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
At the hotel in Charity's room  
  
"I'm trying to think how long it is since I've seen you, seems like years!"  
  
"6 months"  
  
"So, why'd ya leave?"  
  
"We split!"  
  
"What you and."  
  
"Yeah, it's complicated and I'd rather get this sorted first, then we can discuss other stuff!"  
  
"Kay"  
  
"I know you like to be alone and Valets have never really been in the picture but I saw his actions against you on Raw and you seem the perfect person to help me get revenge" at this point Charity's cheeks flushed a little "And you know how much I adore you anyway" she said shyly. Taker knew Charity's obsession with him, as her boyfriend used to take the piss mercilessly about it. Truthfully Taker had always liked Charity and found her obsession endearing. Which was the only reason he hadn't told her to F off at the arena, anyone else and he would have said that he didn't need them. He still wanted to know why Charity wanted to hurt a person she had loved so dearly, and she wanted to hurt him so much. He cast a sideways glance at her, which she caught and smiled at him. "In time" she said simply, as if reading his mind. Charity yawned and Taker realised just how tired he was himself "I should go, we can decided the details on Monday"  
  
"Uh-huh I'll see you there" she smiled as he got up and left. She watched his back disappear and allowed a sigh of pleasure to escape her lips. "Bad Charity" she scolded herself as the door clicked shut "Purely business" though she knew through experience that she wouldn't be able to keep it like that in her mind. This had been the reason she almost hadn't gone through with it. She knew Taker of old and could never keep her mind on anything while he was around, well, one thing even though she had known how much it hurt her poor.but no he wasn't her poor anything anymore, just a problem who had to be dealt with. She grimaced at the thought and rose to pull on her Pyjamas, well her oversized Deadman Inc. T-shirt that she'd had for over a year. She crawled into the big warm inviting bed and collapsed welcoming sleep to come and take her.  
  
DREAM  
  
Charity was happily strolling down a long beautiful beach, it looked Caribbean with white sand and a crystal blue ocean that lapped gently at her bare feet. She wore a long, thin breezy white dress with a piece of thin net wrapped over her shoulders. The corny likeness to some film or average dream sequence made her shudder and laugh at the same time. She knew that any minute her prince would come up behind her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and she couldn't help wonder who it would be. Sure enough she soon felt strong warm arms around her and the rough stubbly feel that she remembered from some time ago. "What are you doing her?" She asked turning to face him. 'Obviously not your average dream' she thought "I'm here to wash away your doubts about joining Taker"  
  
"Why do you want me to hurt you?" "Its the only way" He said pulling off her shawl, net thing and dropping it in the ocean, before pulling her close "The only way" He repeated before kissing, her lightly on the lips, then deepening it. As she responded though he pulled away and smiled at her "Do it!" he whispered and then ran off down the beach, the other way. As she watched his back disappear she noticed for the first time that he too was dressed in loose white, as she registered this thought she awoke, and found herself back in the hotel room. "The only way?" She asked the empty room "What the Screw?"  
  
  
  
Who is the mystery boyfriend? (As if you don't know!) Oh well pleas review anyway peeps! I'll love you forever if you do! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/nThis may be confusing, but it shall all become clear soon.  
  
I*Flashback*  
  
"What the hell do you think it means, tosser?" She screamed "It means I'm pregnant!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Magic, how the fuck do you think?" She stared at him, her eyes blazing the sorrow of moments ago, dissipating as he played dumb.  
  
"But but, we were so damn careful!"  
  
"Obviously not enough!" She was going to hit him, she really was if he.  
  
"What are you going to do?" "Excuse me, YOU? ME? This is your problem aswell, don't forget!" the stupid SOB! How dare he! "Yeah, but what do you want to do?" He looked at her calmly, as if this wasn't a terrible earth shattering problem. "The only thing I can do" She sighed, his calm, causing her to breath and realise she was the taking her anger out on him "The only thing" I  
  
RAW - June 10 He crouched behind the barrier, watching, waiting, until the right time for him to make his move. The figure pacing the ring ahead of him continued to talk, threatening him, unaware that he was being studied from behind. Music hit on the titan tron and he observed a second figure appear, standing confidently at the top of the ramp, taunting the big man in the ring, as if this second figure knew something the big man didn't. Which of course he did, he knew that he had back up, not only from the ladder in his hand but from himself, the crouching loneman. "I like that" he thought "to be a lone soldier, fighting alone to bring down the big evil!" the crouching shape mused as he watched the scene ahead of him "Oh god! Got to stop listening to the Hurricane!" he mentally reprimanded himself. He was so deep in thought he almost missed his chance, almost but not quite, and he leapt into action, swiftly jumping the barrier, running to the turnbuckle. He pulled himself onto the apron, and quickly scaled the turnbuckle, resuming his crouched pose, this time upon the top of the turnbuckle, watching the unsuspecting figure glaring up the ramp. The crowd saw him and let out a huge cheer, and he mentally willed them to shut the hell up. Suddenly the cheers turned to disgusted yells. "What the?" he thought, not seeing any reason for the crowds discontent. That is until he felt a hand on the small of his back, pushing with concentrated force. It was surprisingly strong and caused him to lose balance, and he fell, his face smashing into the mat with a sickening impact. He felt warm, sticky blood running down his face, and he groaned in pain. He rolled over, staring up into the face of h is attacker, who he instantly recognised, he felt the mat shake as his companion was driven to the mat as he stared up in disbelief at the woman standing over him. As he struggled to remain conscious he heard the familiar sound of 'Her ghost in the fog' by Cradle of Filth, and he knew that he was seeing the right face swimming in front of him. After all that was her favourite song, he remembered as he felt a sharp dig in his stomach, as she connected a viscous kick to first his stomach then his groin. "Why here? Why now?" Were his final thoughts before Jeff Hardy's world turned black.  
  
The crowd clamoured as they saw their beloved Hardyz get beaten down by The Undertaker and his mysterious companion. They had tried to warn the younger brother of the presence behind him, but he didn't realise that he was being shadowed by an unidentified female. She moved with intent and purpose, yet she had some undeniable femininity about her as she sashayed up behind Jeff, ascending the stairs behind him with cautious quiet, so as not to alert him of her presence. She moved up behind him then in one swift, sharp movement she dislodged him from the turnbuckle. Her face was cloaked by a thick black curtain of hair and her body concealed in an ankle length black coat. The only detail to be seen was her black boots and the gothic patterned fastenings that held the coat closed around her torso, though it flared out at her hips and billowed behind her, revealing a rich red lining. She crouched over as she entered the ring, and walked to stand over Jeff, staring down at him, an evil smile on her lips. She revelled in the shocked look on his face as he realised who it was that had hurt him. She aimed a couple of kicks at him before concentrating on Taker's actions as he lifted Matt above his head and brought him down in a viscous Last Ride. He then looked over at her, smiled and extended a hand to her which she took allowed him to help her out of the ring. Instead of walking to the backstage, she mounted the bike behind Taker and exited the ringside upon the back of it, her arms entwined around Taker.  
  
After the match The deep rumbling of Taker's bike echoed down the corridor and people dove from its path. He headed straight to the parking lot, past the room where EMT's who were seeing to the Hardyz. Jeff was being checked for concussion whilst Matt anxiously looked on. When the noise of the engine reached his ears he went to try and see who Taker's mystery friend was. Sure enough there she was sat behind him on the bike, he stared in disbelief at the figure (Who had pushed the hair from her face) "Charity?" he asked, disbelievingly. She just shot him a self satisfied smile as the bike carried her away and out of the arena.  
  
A/n ermmmmm.Now you've read, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

RAW - June 17th  
  
Taker sat watching the woman in front of him as she paced angrily. She wore a ankle length black coat, with deep red swirly gothic button fastenings, that matched the deep, blood red lining and her suede boots, which clacked noisily as left the room and entered the corridor, muttering 'Drink'.  
  
He was surprised because this was the first time that she had left his side whilst at arena. Last week, before her appearance on the show, she had remained in the room when he left and hadn't gone anywhere alone. Then tonight she had been exactly the same, sticking to him like glue. Not in a clingy way, she just said she wanted to avoid any of Jeff's friends.  
  
Not for the first time he pondered what he was doing with this girl. When she had turned up at the arena, with a plan to ensure his victory. Normally he wouldn't have accepted responsibility for anyone else but she had seemed so desperate to get back at Jeff. When he'd asked her why she wanted to hurt Jeff so much she had started crying and the whole sorry tale had come out. And what a sad tale it was, it immediately won him over and he had accepted her offer. Since then he had spent quite a few days getting to her, she'd even met Sara, and he realised how much she wanted to see Jeff and she just put it under the pretext of hurting him.  
  
The door swung open and he looked up expecting to see Charity stood in the doorway. Instead the figure outlined in the frame was Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Where is she?" He demanded "Why, Jeffery, that is no way to address a man who could kick your ass without batting an eyelash." Said a female voice from behind Jeff. He allowed her to enter and watched her as she removed her coat and placed it on the arm of sofa, revealing a black strapless top with a red gothic pattern on it and shortish flitty blood red skirt. Jeff glared at her as she walked over to stand next to Taker. "I want to talk to you Charity" he said through gritted teeth "After all I think you owe me an explanation!" "I owe you nothing Jeff, except the pain and grief you caused me" She replied smoothly before turning her back on him and saying to Taker "Shall we go Taker?"  
  
In the ring  
  
Jeff stormed out to the ring, not bothering with the gunz, just marching down the ramp. He jumped in the ring and grabbed a mic. "You won't explain yourself in the locker room, why don't you come out and tell me why you did, what you did?" 'Her Ghost in the Fog' begun to play and Charity appeared at the top of the ramp, and stood just glaring down at Jeff.  
  
In the locker room "What?" Matt yelled down his phone, that had just rung. "Dude, is that who I think it is, out there with Jeff?" "Yeah Adam, its Charity!"  
  
A house in Tampa Florida "Ha, you little brat Hardy, she always was a wild one!" Christian gloated, happy in the knowledge that the Hardyz would finally get what was coming to them!  
  
Back in the Ring "Jeff, I've told you, there is nothing to explain! I just want to let you know how bad I felt! So you don't do it again!" "So, your going now?" "Darling," She sung "I told you, as bad as I felt! I'm gonna be here for a while!" and with this she left. In the back she almost walked into Matt, who grabbed her arm "What the hell do you think your doing" he spat fiercely, but Charity just smiled at him and yanked her arm away. His faced registered surprise as he realised she was strong enough to pull away from his vice like grip, she had changed! "Matt, I can only tell you what I've told Jeff, that I'm here to cause him pain!" "so, what is this whole Taker thing?" "C'mon Matt, you've known me how long? You know about my taker obsession!" For a moment Matt smiled, remembering times past his look soon hardened again though as she carried on "And who better to align myself with other than the baddest dog in the yard?" She said and stalked off.  
  
Charity turned before Matt could see the tears in her eyes "show no weakness' she thought, but knew it was hopeless, she couldn't help it. 'Dammit woman' she growled to herself 'pull yourself together you've still got work to do' all she really wanted to do, however, was to go back to the hotel room, put on some Cradle, pour a glass of wine and wallow in self pity. Still she walked into Taker's locker room, ready for the rest of the show. It would be a good one, she would make sure of it. She grinned evilly thinking what she was going to do during the Undertaker/Matt Hardy match, and happily walked back to the locker room.  
  
Charity was sat on Vince's leather sofa, and squashed into the big squishy seat. After earlier Taker had seen she needed a place to hide and he'd managed to 'persuade' Vince to give up his office for a while. She wanted this to bury her head in a cushion and not remove it until she was too old to care. She laughed, an empty hollow sound that reverberated against the walls. A bitter twisted old woman, that's what she felt like now ad she hated it so much it hurt. But she reasoned she hated Jeff more.  
  
She was brought from her state of semi-conscious by the shrill ring of her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered, taking in the number on the display, she recognised it but it obviously wasn't in the address book. One syllable from the voice at the end of the phone was enough to remind her who it was.  
  
"Charity, what are you doing?" "Hello Amy, I'm terrible, thanks for asking. I know its been a long time, hasn't it but the pain is still here and I don't want to talk about it, then now or ever! Bye!" She spat down the phone in one long breath before slamming it down. The phone had been down only a couple of minutes when it rung again "Now what?" She actually screamed down the phone "What are you doing Charity!" "Adam, is it any of your business?" "As a close friend of Jeff, and once upon a time yours, I feel I should try and stop you from ruining each others lives again!" "Me ruin his life? I loved that man and he ran off!" "Look, you just need to discuss this!" "The time for discussing was six months ago, and where was he? Bugger knows! I waited for his explanation but it never came" "To be fair you did leave." "I gave him a fortnight to tell me what the hell he was thinking! Look Adam I've let him ruin my life once before." She looked up to see Taker standing in the doorway "I loved that man more than I've ever loved anything my entire life and he screwed me around, I don't forgive and I don't forget! Now if you don't mind I have stuff to do!" and with this she put the phone down and looked back up at Taker. She smiled up at him, and waited for the obligatory 'are you alright?' but it only got to 'Are.' before the phone rang "Fuck off!" "Charity?" "What is this, all Jeff's friends stick their noses in his business day? Sponsored by Charity's insane rage?" She screeched. "Look I just think." "I just think you should all piss off and leave me alone! And where the hell did you all get my number from? Hang on a minute, I don't give a toss! Just piss off Shane!" and she threw the phone at a wall. Taker just watched her worriedly and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry, huge wracking sobs.  
  
The Undertaker VS Matt Hardy  
  
After Taker has won the match Jeff runs down to start beating him. Charity climbs in the ring and she pulls Jeff off Taker, who glares madly at her and goes to hit her. He stops himself just in time, with his hand mm from her face. His kindness towards her, throws Charity and she stands staring at him surprised. She lets go of his arm and takes a step back, looking confused she continues backing into the corner until she hits the ropes. She stands backed against the ropes while Taker gets double teamed by Matt and Jeff, until she feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns and smiles at him, while he runs past her and begins to beat Jeff whilst Taker sets about on Matt, leaving him lying in the corner. Raven looks imploringly at her but her face remained blank. Suddenly Raven pushed Jeff towards her and began pulling at her coat. Moments later he pushed her away having produced a pair of handcuffs which he put on Jeff. He then attached Jeff to the ring.  
  
Taker looked over to the helpless form of Jeff and begun to hit him. What started out as regular revenge began to be venting the hate from Charity. He got lost in a furious haze of hate and pain. He was however aware of Jeff waving wildly and yelling what sound like Charity but Taker attributed it to him trying to trick him and ignored it. It wasn't until Taker had finished beating Jeff that he saw the crumpled form of Charity lying in the corner of the ring, unconscious. Suddenly he understood Jeff's pleading looks and desperate waving. He picked up her fallen form and carried her out of the ring, aware that Jef was watching him, dispite he pain it must be causing him to twist like that. By now Matt had overpowered Raven and was looking at Jeff, wondering how to get the handcuffs off.  
  
Taker looked down at the woman he was carrying, and realised that she had come round. She was watching the titan tron, and slowly she started wriggling, her hand in her bra. Moments later the hand emerged, a small silver key in her hand. She held it to Taker who gently put her down and walked back to the top of the ramp before throwing the key so it landed in the ring. He then swept her off her feet again and carried her backstage.  
  
So another chapter, another request for reviews! Please review etc.! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N The rating had to go up for this chapter seeing as there are a few swear words in here!  
  
BFlashback Charity squirmed in her seat, a typical hospital one. Cold, hard, dull grey, plastic that was seemingly moulded into the most uncomfortable, backbreaking shape possible. She watched the people walking past, and wondered why each one was there. One thing she knew was that they weren't there because their boyfriend had leaped off the top of a 15 ft high steel cage. She grimaced as she replayed the match over in her head, he was always so adamant that he would be fine that she had come to expect to sit in a hospital after a PPV, waiting for him to be checked out because the EMT's didn't believe he COULD be okay after what he put his body through.  
  
"Ms Hardy?" a white coat came out and called. Charity sighed and stood up, 'Why do they always think we're married?' she thought as she followed the doctor down the long white corridor. She shuddered, 'Christ I hate hospitals' she muttered, but it wasn't as if she was never in them. She looked over at the white coat expecting him to tell her about Jeff's condition, how surprised he was that it wasn't more serious, and how lucky Jeff was. Normally the whole walk would be taken up by these exclamations of wonder, along with questions on how she coped. After so many months of practice she had perfected an 'it's hard but what can I do' smile and shrug of her shoulders, which always elicited a sympathetic grin from the coat in question. This one, however, didn't utter a single word, groan or sigh as they walked. 'Is it me, or do the corridors get longer every time?' she wondered, as she listened to the sound of her footsteps echoing ahead of her. Finally they came to a side room, in which was Jeff grinning like a child at the motherly nurse who was fussing around him and telling him 'what a bad boy he was'  
  
"Charity" Jeff leapt of the bed, immediately regretting it but still enveloping her in a huge hug. "What took you so long?" He questioned as she took a seat on the bed next to him.  
  
"I took a while getting here and when I arrived they wanted me to wait until the doctor had finished!"  
  
The coat, who was standing in the doorway glanced at Jeff before speaking for the first time. "Well, Mr Hardy, luckily there is nothing broken, or damaged but you will have a few bruises and ache for a couple of days" he addressed them in sharp clipped tones, as if Jeff was a naughty child. "No change there then" Jeff replied hugging Charity again. "So sugar, are we ready to go?" "Yeah I guess" She smiled at him, and the familiar stirring of butterflies reminded her of what she had to see. 'But,' she reasoned 'that can wait till morning'  
  
In the car "The moon she hangs like a cruel portrait soft winds whisper the bidding of trees as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart"  
  
Charity sung happily along to her favourite song, whilst Jeff held his ears, groaning in protest,. "Why do we have to listen to this crap?" He asked "You insult the Filth again and your walking to the next town tosser!" Charity replied to which Jeff just groaned again. Charity spared a quick glance from the road, to her moaning boyfriend. He sat staring straight ahead like a sulking child, muttering insults under his breath. Suddenly he leaned over and turned off the radio, turning to Charity who began to protest. "We need to talk" he said simply. "Bout what?" "You, us, our baby" he said with a pointed look to her stomach, which she instinctively covered with an arm in protection. "What about it?" she asked "What are we going to do about?" "I don't know! Whats more I don't want to talk about it now!" She said turning the radio back on. Again Jeff turned it off. "Well I do!"  
  
"So what are you going to do? You can't kill it! Its our baby!" "So? If you want to give up your career and look after it then fine by me, but if you expect me to give up mine, then you are sooo wrong!" "You can't kill it, just so you can keep your job! You just write for christ sake you can do that with a child!" At this Charity's blood began to boil! She glared at Jeff and put Cradle of Filth on again.B  
  
RAW 24th July  
  
Charity stared at the photo in her hand. It was taken the Sunday night before Survivor Series, in the locker room. Stood at the back was Kane and his wife, Taker and Sara, and Edge with his wife, and Jericho and Jessica stood slightly infront. Her, Jeff, Matt and Amy were stood at the front, all the wives were in the arms of their respective husbands. She was entwined in Jeff's arms with his head on her shoulder They all looked so happy, but none more so than her and Jeff. She kept this photo with her at all times, it represented everything she had loved in the business. Also Taker looked really hot in it! Or so she told anyone who asked. Really she had never seen a better photo of her and Jeff, not to mention that it was the last night they were actually happy. "Whatcha got there?" Taker asked coming in "A photo" She answered giving it to him. "Phew" he muttered looking at it. He immediately placed it to taken at Survivor Series. All the wives were there as it was such a huge PPV and Vince had come in and requested a photo. At the time Taker had been sure they would never all fit but they had, only just as Kane and Jericho's outside arms were cut off but all heads were in tact. Sara had wanted a copy of this photo but kept forgetting to ask in the end she had got one at WrestleMania but other people were on it. He fished in his back pocket and pulled it out, handing it to Charity. She took it and smiled.  
  
Charity looked at the photo in her hand. Another one of Taker looking hot She thought. The were quite a few different people on this one though. Kane and his wife, Taker and Sara, Austin and Debra, Rocky and Dani, Jericho and Jess and HHH, who was hugging Steph. She smiled at it, wishing that she was a part of that happy laughing crowd aswell as the first. She gave the picture back to Mark. "How does Vince get so many on one photo?" Taker asked  
  
"Special Camera!" She smiled. Suddenly the door was flung open and in walked Vince, he ignored Charity and began talking to Taker "Mark, you Jeff non-title match tonight!" he told him. Charity looked up and saw cameras over Vince's head. Taker started on a I will teach him respect tirade and then the camera men left, leaving Vince to look at the pictures that they were holding. He smiled in recognition and laughed a little before turning and leaving.  
  
Charity placed her's in her bag and Taker looked down at her. "Why that one?" he asked "Because you look really." Charity started with her usual answer before stopping and blushing "Really.what?" "Ermm.Hot" She replied going a rich fire engine red. He smiled at her, but still repeated his question. "Why?" "Because that's the last picture I have of me and Jeff together!" she said quietly "And he looks really hot aswell as you" she added and watched him go an interesting shade of pink. "Why Mr Undertaker, I think you just blushed!" She smiled at him which he returned. Then he rose "To the ring my Lady" He said offering her his arm, which she accepted with a smile. And they left room, arm in arm, laughing happily together.  
  
The match  
  
Jeff Hardy Vs The Undertaker - Non title Match  
  
Charity watched the match trying to concentrate on what was going on but failing. She was thinking about the pictures, Jeff and Taker. God she was screwed up! She told herself and silently screamed.  
  
b*Flashback*  
  
At the hotel Jeff disappeared down to the bar, returning 20 mins later seeming relatively sober. When he came back in she was sat on the bed crying. "What's wrong?" he asked as he watched her sob "Its.Its.Its." She couldn't bring herself to say what she should have said this morning when she got back the doctors. She had to tell him, the results, the truth! "Is it the baby?" He asked concerned to which she nodded. "Look honey, its okay we'll sort something out! Somehow we'll make it work! It'll be okay, we'll be a family, and." He realised this was making her cry harder and an idea began to form in his head. "What's wrong?" He demanded the softness of his voice replaced with a sharp painful edge. "There isn't a baby!" She sobbed finally managing to get the words out. "I'm so so sorry!"b  
  
The Undertaker Irish whipped Jeff into the ropes where he caught a glimpse of his once girlfriend, tears streaming down her face. Before he could consider why he was struck in the face with a huge boot.  
  
b"WHAT?" Jeff screamed "How could you? How FUCKING could you?" "I didn't." "Didn't what? Didn't think? Didn't care?" he demanded walking away from her and picking up his overnight bag from where it lay on the floor. "You bitch, I can't believe you'd do something like that without asking me! No wonder you wouldn't discuss it in the car!" Charity just stared up at him unable to form the words to tell him what happened. He came and stood infront of her his eyes blazing "You whore, you should never have done it you stupid bitch! Well now you've lost us both!" He screeched in her ear before storming out. Behind him Charity lay on her bed and sobbed until she thought her lungs would explode. On her bed lay the doctors written note, half concealed by the bedspread "I'm sorry to inform you." she screamed and ripped it into a tiny pieces, her breath coming in irregular sharp gasps, causing her head to start spinning. Eventually she heard a knock at the door and ran over to it, opening it hopefully "Jeff I can." she told the shape of Trish Stratus. b  
  
As Jeff lay on the mat he lost the energy to kickout. Taker picked him up and gave him the last ride before covering him. He covered and got the fall before rolling out the ring and leading Charity to the ramp. He felt Lillian tap him on the back of the head with a mic which he took. "Taker! You kicked my ass time and time again. You did it just now. But thats by your rules! I want to fight you in my match, a ladder match! You bring the goth bitch with you and I'll see you there next week!" (A/N I am aware this is not what Jeff said but.) He watched as Charity's face contorted into a look of pain and hurt, as if he had punched her, she turned and almost ran from the titantron. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Well, I've been away for a week and though I have been writing still, its all on paper. On top of that I've had some amazing ideas I really want to do so the progression of this story will be slow but steady. (I promise) (Oh, in effect to this chapter, the rating is higher because swearing is used in high tension moments.)  
  
"Charity, where are you.." Taker looking at the black blur that had just jumped from her seat and walked off. It seemed as if she didn't hear him as she yanked the door open and slammed it behind her. The only sound Taker got as a reply was the bang of the door, slamming so hard the walls shook.  
  
"Jeff.You okay?" Matt asked concerned by the look on Jeff's face. Suddenly he leapt up and ran out the door without a backward glance. Matt stared at where his baby brother had just disappeared through the door, mystified by his actions.  
  
Charity stormed down the hall, her shoes giving rapid sharp clicks on the polished floor. She seemed oblivious to the annoyed shouts of the angered staff she pushed out of her way as she barged through. They were surprised to see it was the normal considerate and polite Charity, instead of a more rude diva. They were intrigued by the look on her face, one of pure determination and need, as she walked with purpose down the corridor.  
  
Jeff almost ran down the hall, weaving and bobbing as he hurried. Although he had waited months for this moment but suddenly he had to hear it now. He dodged and danced around round people, desperately trying to hurry. He turned the corner into another corridor and watched stopped, standing deathly still, staring to the woman facing him.  
  
Jeff and Charity locked gazes time seemed to stand still. For what seemed like an eternity they just watched each other, waiting for some unknown signal for them to talk. Then, with none of the hurry from before, they began the seemingly endless walk until they stood toe to toe, there faces expressionless mask's.  
  
Then in an instant the months dissolved and they were back in the hotel room, ready to try again at this complex situation.  
  
"There is no baby" Charity whispered, tears brimming her lids and little beads glinted on her lashes. She lowered her gaze and the beads fell, running down her face and over her defined cheek bones. She felt all the pain and anguish bearing down on her again, crushing her. It hurt her so so much and though she knew that it was still mixed with hate she wanted to die from the pain. From this twisted wish for her extinction she found a perverse strength and carried on. "There was never a baby"  
  
"What?" He stuttered, his mind it a whirl. 'What could she mean? Did she make it up as a twisted test? Some kind of sick joke? No there must, HAD to be another explanation.  
  
"There was never a baby" she repeated raising her eyes to meet his. She searched his face for comprehension but found only confusion. "I made a mistake!" She cried "I mixed up my dates and thought I missed a period."  
  
"What about the test?" He yelled "You said you did a test!" "I did, and it was positive, it must have been a mistake! Amy did was with me when I did it, and when it was postive she told me to tell you! I wasn't to know that it was wrong" "The when.?" Jeff started but was silenced by her fingers on his lips, as she shushed him.  
  
"I thought you would agree with me, that an abortion was the best option. Instead you stared talking nurseries, names and nannies! I could never have handled a baby and couldn't handle you wanting one so I blocked it out!" "When did you find the truth?" Jeff questioned and Charity turned away. "I went to a doctor who did another test, the kind where they send it off etc. and it came back negative, and you know what? I was happy Jeff, I was over the moon that there was no problem and everything would be fine!" Charity laughed bitterly. "All I needed was to explain the truth to you!" "And I didn't let you" Jeff said regretfully, stepping close to her back.  
  
"NO!" She spat, spinning round and glaring at him, new tears fresh in her eyes. "You didn't! It was hard Jeff, so fucking hard, to try and explain! It took courage and strength to try and tell you and didn't care! You couldn't have given a toss what the truth was, you just made the wrong pissing assumption and kept it. You killed me Jeff! You wouldn't listen you just tore through my heart tearing me down for something I didn't do. And at first I thought I deserved it!" She laughed shallowly and begun to speak in a more hushed tone "I punished myself for your mistakes. Like the coward you are you ran off and I didn't see you again! No one would explain to me and no one would listen to my side so I left! I ruined my life for you and I regretted it!" She had begun pacing but now she stopped, facing the wall, then slowly she begun to speak again a sick smile on her face as she turned to face him again. "So I became hungry for revenge, I desperately wanted to see you again and I thought it was for revenge. When I saw you hit Taker it seemed perfect. He was always distant enough to not know anything of what happened, and smart enough to know what he had heard was probably inaccurate. On top of that everyone always told me he had a small soft spot for me so he was perfect. I turned up to see him and he agreed."  
  
Jeff watched her as all the anger disappeared, as she took a step towards him. She deflated as if all the air had gone form her. She looked at him pained, and searching his face. To her amazement she saw regret, pain and maybe even a fraction of what she'd felt. When he finally spoke it was barely audiable. "And now?"  
  
"And now.I've done that so I'll leave you alone!" "What, are you leaving?" "NO!" She almost laughed "I've left before and I missed it so much. Being with you all those years taught me a lot of wrestling as did watching it and writing about it. I've picked up a lot, enough to do matches so Vince has offered me a job. At first I'll stick with Taker but then.who knows? I'm going to start training properly to learn more and I'll maybe strike out on my own, or find someone else, Until then Taker will look after me" Jeff stared at her. "What about us?"  
  
"Us?" She seemed confused "What us?" Then she realised and laughed "Hang on, you think this is about you forgiving me?" She asked, stepping up to him. She raised her face to his, her cheek brushing his as she whispered in his ear. "That's what you think." Then she moved her face so she was infront of him, so close their lips almost met. She gazed into his eyes and sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and took a moment to look at his face, drinking in every small detail etched on his face and the way his hair fell before she suddenly stepped back. "Oh No!" she said calmly "This was never about that Jeff, It was about revenge! This is my revenge, you can now live with the fact that the love I felt for you died the moment that you left." She laughed as she delivered her final sentence triumphantly. "Now you can live knowing you screwed up the most important thing in your life in a moment of rash thinking, that you lost everything on a simple misunderstanding"  
  
  
  
So did you like it? sorry but I can't give him a happy ending just like that! Maybe if I get enough kind reviews I will continue and then he might get a happy ending (Or even more unhappy) Oh well you place you bets you take your chances. 


End file.
